Automobiles generally have rear view mirrors to provide the operator a view of the surroundings behind the automobile. Rear view mirrors are often useful to view traffic approaching from behind the automobile while driving on a road. An automobile usually has exterior rear view mirrors near the driver side and the passenger side, and an interior rear view mounted near the center of the windshield. In most vehicles, a blind spot exists between the range of view of the passenger side exterior rear view mirror and the interior rear view mirror. An object or vehicle in the blind spot may not be visible in any of the rear view mirrors and may pose problems when changing lanes.